


喝奶可以长高高

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 21





	喝奶可以长高高

也不是不知道哥哥的身材有多好，胸，手臂，背部，腰腹，在长时间的辛苦锻炼之下，身体线条完全可以用优美来形容。一块块肌肉令人咋舌，但不像健身房的肌肉壮汉是野蛮且夸张的，哥哥锻炼有加的身材很容易让人浮想联翩。让他。

吴世勋稍稍撑起上半身，下身进出抽插的动作也暂停，他停下来，将张艺兴从头到脚打量一遍，最后，目光放到胸口处。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，一只手摸上去，然后捏了捏。

“唔……”

张艺兴发出软绵绵的呻吟，睁开眼，不解地看着吴世勋。

“兴儿的胸好像比女人的还大……”

突然的夸奖让张艺兴有点儿反应不上，他回想了一遍，随即气闷，“你、你这什么比喻啊……”说着，脚抬起来要给小狼崽子一脚，却被对方握住脚踝，再提起，一个好轻的吻落在踝骨内侧，接着咬了一下。

吴世勋的力气并不重，更像是猫咪的玩闹，咬了，再舔舔。湿软触感令张艺兴打了个抖，吃着鸡巴的穴眼儿骤然收缩，夹得身上青年呼吸都变重，眉毛皱了皱，露出一个好性感的表情。他微怔，下腹一阵发热。

“兴儿是故意的吗？”吴世勋趴下，两道视线像舌头，一寸一寸扫过张艺兴一身的白嫩皮肉，最后又停在胸口上，观察立起来的奶尖。

对，是观察。小狼崽子好像求知欲旺盛的幼童，以为哥哥的一对嫣红奶尖是什么新奇事物，好奇地打量了好一会儿。哥哥被他看得不自在了，要推开他，要责怪他，他却握住哥哥的手腕压到床头上。一双深邃眼睛露出头狼一般的眼神，要吃人似的，哥哥都被他看得害怕。

“世勋？”

“嗯？”

“别看了……”

张艺兴不自在，身体下意识扭了扭，想躲开，但能躲到哪里去呢？他整个人都被吴世勋压在身下，手腕被吴世勋握住，屁股被吴世勋粗大的性器官占有——稍微顶一下肉壁就会让他全身酥软——他真的成了落单羔羊，只能等着头狼一口一口吃掉他。

吴世勋突然发出一个短促的气音，促狭地笑了笑，便低头含住奶尖吸吮。宛如初生婴儿，饥渴地吸吮母乳。他一边吸一边用上目线看着张艺兴，还故意夸大动作，吸得脸颊都有些凹下去。

“世勋……啊……别、别吸……”

“不行的，”吴世勋伸舌拨弄奶尖，“要多吸一吸，不然兴儿怎么出奶？”

都什么荒唐言词啊，自己是男人，哪里会像女人那样出奶。

张艺兴羞愤，红着脸要从吴世勋身下挣脱。谁知道小狼崽子竟然叼起奶尖拉扯，将红红的奶尖拉长，再松开，奶尖弹回去，以肉眼可见的速度挺起来。两个人一起看着那处起变化，接着对视一眼，张艺兴羞得话都说不出来，吴世勋倒是轻飘飘笑了下。

“兴儿的奶子真的跟女人的一样，又敏感又漂亮。”

张艺兴变了眼神，不快地乜了吴世勋一眼，“你见过女人的是吗？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”

“啊，那个，我是说我见过色情片里的。”

“色情片？？？”

“不是不是，我的意思是——”

“下去！”

完，蛋。

“吴世勋你给我下去！”

张艺兴一脚踹到吴世勋肩上，力气是不大，但猛地一下招架不住啊，小狼崽子歪倒在床上，他哥爬起来胡乱套了件衣服就要走。

吴世勋连忙拉住人手腕，又是道歉又是说好话哄，可张艺兴似乎真的生气了，根本不吃他这一套，先用暴风蕾语叽叽咕咕教育了一通，小狼崽子装听不懂，眨巴眨巴眼睛，“啊”了一声，问，哥你刚才说什么？是不是说了西八？

“我——是啊！我说了！西八！西八西八西八！”

小狼崽子摇头叹气，拿羊肉串味儿的汉语教育他哥不要说脏话，不文明。

“我——你——松开！”

“不要。”

“松不松？”

“不松。”

反了反了，狼崽子竟然敢跟他顶嘴了。

虽然生气就爆蕾语的哥哥很可爱，但生气的哥哥也真的超难哄，而且还做着爱呢，哪里有做一半不做的道理，容易阳痿的。

吴世勋头脑风暴一阵，抓住张艺兴的手就往自己胸上放，还把着那只手捏了捏自己的胸，“好摸吗？”他抬了抬眉梢，“没关系，哥随便摸，哥摸回来。”

预料中，哥哥的反射弧掉线了，小狼崽子便趁机把人拽到腿上坐着，一口咬住奶尖。

“吴世勋你——”

“吴世勋你是不是又拿走我的充电线了？”

半路杀出一个边咬金，边咬金踹开门，愣住。

喔哟，尴尬哦。

“啊！我的眼睛！啊！我瞎了！”

……烦。

张艺兴这会儿倒是反应快，一把推开吴世勋就跑了，钻进浴室死活不肯出来。

边咬金：哥给你点播一首分手快乐吧。

吴小狼：请出去吧！

现在是晚上十点五十四分钟，张艺兴还没有回宿舍。怨气和烦闷变成小乌云盘旋在吴世勋的脑瓜上，噼里啪啦的打雷闪电下暴雨。好不凶残。

昨晚任凭他说干嘴皮子都没能哄好哥哥，甚至惹得哥哥在浴室里吼他，吴世勋你不想死就闭嘴！

唉，这可咋办哟……

张艺兴那个人骨子里很传统的，吴世勋明白，两人通常是锁起门做些羞羞的事情。可昨天张艺兴回来的突然，他也是在哥哥抵达宿舍后才知道，便立刻开车回了宿舍。许久没见，他有点儿激动，就忘锁门了，然后——然后就没有然后了。

这次哥哥来韩国的时间有些紧张，昨天来，明天中午就要回。好容易见一次面还被自己搞砸了，小狼崽子郁卒得要命。

他拧巴着眉毛，一张帅脸特别苦大仇深，人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛。组合里的哥哥们见他这样纷纷避开，生怕被无辜波及。开玩笑，这狼崽子生起气来都能掀了屋顶，虽然没见过就是了，但小两口吵架这回事嘛……佛曾经曰过，能躲就躲，love & peace。

一等就等到快凌晨，吴世勋坐立难安，想着要不然直接去公司找，这个点还有好多练习生在公司练习，那么多后辈看着，哥哥不会不给他面子的。

想到就去做，吴世勋的人生准则之一，没想到刚打开门就看见张艺兴。一股酒气扑面而来，哥哥打了个嗝，醉醺醺冲他笑。

“世勋，嘿嘿，阿芬，嗝……”

搞半天是去喝酒了，也不说一声，害他这么着急，生气气了！

吴世勋装听不见，转身走了，张艺兴哎哎哎了几声也没把人叫回来，只好倒腾着小碎步跟在狼崽子后面，中韩混搭，不知道嘀咕啥。

蓦地，吴世勋站住，身后的张艺兴没来得及刹车，鼻子尖就撞到肩胛骨。

“哎呦喂……疼……”

张艺兴蹲下来，捂着脸哼哼唧唧。那边吴世勋慌了，一个劲儿要扯开张艺兴的手查看伤势。一番拉扯，张艺兴突然卸了力气，惯性作用下，吴世勋身子一趔趄，摔倒了。

“傻瓜，被骗了吧？阿芬……嗝……傻瓜……”

“……”

“阿芬去哪儿？嗝……阿芬不要哥哥了？”

喝多的张艺兴性情大变，竟委屈巴巴的跟吴世勋撒娇，语气撒娇，眼神也撒娇，含了水汽的上目线可怜地看着小狼崽子，见人僵在那儿不动，便拽着人衣角晃来晃去，黏糊糊说：“芬芬不生气……”又抱住吴世勋，树袋熊似的挂在太平洋宽肩上，“芬芬乖，不……嗝……不跟哥哥生气，啊？”

真的是要疯了。

吴世勋斜着眼看张艺兴，哥哥的脸蛋被酒精染红，耳朵和脖颈也是红的，小草莓一样可爱，他就动摇了，却故意装不快，没好气地说：“我又不是女人，叫什么芬芬。”

哥哥蹭了蹭他的肩窝，嘿然一乐，“但是这里——”吧唧，手按在胸口，捏了捏，“这么大，女人才有这么大的胸……”

狼崽子想打120，想去医院治高血压。

“好了好了，跟你开玩笑呢，”张艺兴推开吴世勋，晃晃悠悠走到沙发跟前，一头栽倒，寻到舒服姿势便闭上眼睛，用汉语念叨起来，“世勋是气包，玩笑都开不得了……本来就那么大嘛，比……嗝……比我的都大，真好摸……”

虽然张艺兴喝多了话都说不清，又说得是汉语，又带着家乡话口音，但拜多年相处所赐，吴世勋还是差不多听懂了。

大？好摸？行，那我就让你摸个够。

小狼崽子一下就把哥哥抱起，抱着人快步进了卧室，再把人扔到床上，然后迅速脱了自己的衣服爬上去。他拉起哥哥的手放去裤裆，那处已经撑起小帐篷，鼓囊囊一团。他晃了晃腰，硬胀器官隔着内裤滑过哥哥柔软的手心。

“大吗？”吴世勋问。

张艺兴喝多的脑子转不过弯，愣愣看着狼崽子变了味的眼睛。

“兴儿，大不大？”

“大……”

吴世勋低低笑了一声，拉下内裤，把着张艺兴的手抚摸粗大性器，问道：“好摸吗？”

“嗯……”

他直起身子，龟头戳了戳哥哥的手心，白软皮肉上留下一小片腺液，接着，把手按回哥哥嘴上，抹了几下，腺液像口红一般涂在嘴唇上面。

“好吃吗？”吴世勋哑着嗓子问，“女人有这种东西吗？”

张艺兴终于反应过来，一双眼睛霎时清明，手忙脚乱地要从吴世勋身下逃走。但狼崽子的反应更快，攥住他手腕的同时分开腿骑在他胸上。粗长胀大的东西挨上皮肉，那么烫，张艺兴被烫得一激灵，便忘了逃跑。然后，眼睁睁看着肿胀龟头抚弄起奶尖。

狼崽子有节奏地晃腰挺胯，操穴似的“操”奶。没几下，奶尖就被操红了，又慢慢立起来，翘在空气里承受野蛮对待。

吴世勋咂咂嘴，“真可怜啊，兴儿的奶子都被我肏肿了。”

“你……你起来……”

“不要，”狼崽子果断拒绝，“兴儿不是夸我很大夸我好摸吗？好啊，那我就让兴儿摸个够。”

“我是说——”张艺兴顿住，转开头不敢看吴世勋。

“说什么？”

“我、我……”

“说啊。”

哥哥被他逼得羞红了身子，鼻尖和额角都沁了薄汗。好可口，好想吃掉。

狼崽子饿了，腰胯晃得越来越快，力气也变重，肉棒紧紧贴着奶尖，将那处压得变了形。他只照顾一边，刻意忽略另一边，两边对比很明显，一只红红肿肿的，被腺液搞得好湿，一只却可怜地瑟缩起来。他歪着头打量，假装无辜问道：“兴儿这边的奶子怎么回事？怎么缩起来了？”指甲刮了一下，哥哥叫了一声，再刮一下，哥哥又叫了一声，叫声软绵绵的，音调拐来拐去，魂儿都要被勾走。

吴世勋忍得烦躁，想直接提枪上马，也想先把哥哥的奶尖搞得乱七八糟再肏坏哥哥。

真是，都怪哥哥长了一对漂亮的奶子，还练得这么大。

见狼崽子的目光越来越赤裸，张艺兴有点儿害怕了，想逃，但浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道包围了他，眼前又是一根热烫硬胀的粗大器官，那东西来回抚弄奶尖，搞得那处酥麻发痒，搞得两腿间的柔软都有些潮湿了，不住收缩着，可即便夹紧也觉得空虚，只有肉壁互相摩擦根本起不了抚慰。

想被狠狠进入，想深处的凸起被重重压下去，肉棒小幅度戳弄着那里，弄出好多水，弄得高潮射精。

可是……张艺兴悄悄看了眼吴世勋，可是这狼崽子总对他玩心重，如果想玩的玩不了，是不会满足他的。

“那、那世勋也照顾一下这边……好不好？”说到最后，声音犹如蚊呐，张艺兴羞耻到恨不能躲起来。

吴世勋高兴了，呲着虎牙笑，“好啊。”肉棒转了个方向压在另一边奶尖上，像刚才那样蹭着。

一下，两下，三下……很快，两个奶尖都被蹭肿了，涂满腺液，硬硬地立起来。又淫乱，又漂亮。

吴世勋的玩心彻底被勾起，来回操干两个奶尖，又刻意放慢速度，一寸一寸地蹭过，刻意让张艺兴看清楚他是如何操他的奶子。

哥哥的眼睛都直了，一眨不眨地看，肉棒放到哪边眼睛就跟到哪边，哥哥像一只馋猫，被美味勾引。狼崽子看得好喜欢，捏着肉棒敲了敲奶尖，问：“想吃吗？”

他问就问吧，还故意去蹭张艺兴的下颌线，却是很轻巧的碰一下，胡乱滑过皮肉就收回来。

那么烫呢，又散发着勾引人的气味，害张艺兴口干舌燥。

“想……”

“张嘴。”

哥哥乖乖张开嘴，伸出一点舌尖，狼崽子笑起来，膝盖往前挪了一些，龟头碰到哥哥的嘴唇，然后塞进哥哥嘴里。

以前再疯也不会用这种姿势——骑在张艺兴脸上让人给他口交——这破天荒的头一次令吴世勋兴奋到直喘粗气，忘了该轻轻的、不能太粗暴，他操穴似的操着哥哥的嘴巴，肉棒整根进出，龟头挤开了紧窄的喉咙，卡在那处浅浅抽插。沉甸甸的囊袋撞在下巴上，耻毛擦过，痒痒的，酥酥的。

生理性反胃逼得张艺兴流眼泪，没办法顺畅呼吸，只能用鼻子发出吚吚呜呜的呻吟声，他一副小可怜模样却没能打动吴世勋，反而让嘴里的东西又胀大一圈，撑得下巴都发酸。

好吃是好吃，但这样下去会喘不上气的，而且……狼崽子可能直接用这个姿势射在他嘴里。

不想用嘴巴吃精液，想用屁股。

从前的张艺兴哪里会有这般想法，如今他被吴世勋调教成熟，越来越没有底线了。

爱情和性欲真是让人头疼。

张艺兴分开双腿，握着吴世勋的手放到自己勃起的阴茎上，挺了挺屁股，暗示狼崽子别再用这种姿势了，换一个，换成彻底进入他的姿势。

狼崽子心领神会了，眯了眯眼睛，轻飘飘问：“兴儿的屁股也想吃了是吗？”

“嗯……”

“好，喂给你。”

他抽出肉棒，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂，将近半管都挤在后穴入口外面，然后用指尖涂抹开，再顶进去转动着扩张后穴。中途还不忘揉捏奶尖，那地方已经好敏感了，稍微碰一下就引得后穴夹紧手指，一动一动地把手指往深处吸。

“兴儿就是个饥渴的骚货。”

吴世勋疯得口不择言，张艺兴也被勾引，迟缓地点了点头，“嗯……你快点……”说话声又软又甜，小动物那样撒娇。

真是，早晚要死在哥哥身上。

吴世勋按着张艺兴的腿根，挺腰撞了撞腿间的柔软便慢慢往里面挤。肉棒的粗壮程度根本不是手指能比的，张艺兴被弄疼了，让他轻点的求饶声带了哭腔。

哪里预料到起了反作用，狼崽子不仅没用放轻力气，反而猛地挺腰，那东西直直干进穴眼儿，粗暴地撑开柔软内壁，张艺兴呜咽着喊疼，手脚都有些僵硬。

“嘘——兴儿放松。”

吴世勋一边安慰一边吻张艺兴，吻了一会儿又去舔弄哥哥敏感的耳垂，把耳垂含在嘴里嘬吸，故意弄出很大动静，那种咕叽咕叽的水声，和鸡巴操穴的声音差不多。

有细微电流跑遍全身，快感从耳朵那里散发，进了脑袋，去了小腹。

“世勋……唔……”

“我在。”

吴世勋喘着粗气挺腰送胯，鼠蹊撞在肉肉的屁股上啪啪作响，一下一下的，慢慢干软了肉壁，再抽插几十次，肉壁就活过来一般主动绞紧了粗长性器，蠕动着把那东西往更深处送。

狼崽子直起腰喘了喘，凝视着哥哥渐渐涣散的眼睛，好漂亮，脸蛋也漂亮，身体也漂亮，尤其一对圆圆白白的奶子，明明是男人，却比女人还漂亮。他托起哥哥的屁股放在大腿上，鼠蹊贴紧腿间柔软，一下接一下耸动着。肉刷子般的冠状沟重重蹭过肉壁，碰到深处G点，退出几分再猛地撞进去。啪一声，哥哥爽得都叫不出来了，下垂眼睁圆，脚趾绷紧，穴眼儿一抽一抽吸着肉棒。

“兴儿里面好紧……”吴世勋叹息道，手指拂开张艺兴汗湿的额发，仔细又温柔地亲吻，“再夹紧点，兴儿，夹紧我……”

张艺兴的脑子一片混沌，吴世勋说什么他就做什么，让他夹紧，他就乖乖夹紧穴眼儿，还懵懵地问这样行不行。

太行了。都快夹射他了。

吴世勋拧着眉毛，脖颈下腹暴起了好几条青筋，他被沉迷于性爱的张艺兴勾引，懒得再用那些技巧，直接压着人大开大合操干。

哥哥让他撞得身形都不稳，咿咿呀呀叫着，又软着手臂去抓他的手，抓到了就放在奶尖上，哼唧着说：“世勋摸摸我……”

是真的好迷恋奶尖被吸被咬被摸，便不要羞耻心了，彻底化作淫兽，勾引英俊的青年在他身上发疯。

狼崽子一口咬住奶尖，一边吸吮一边剧烈耸动胯部，连番抽插了好一阵之后，射进屁股里的同时也干射了哥哥。

他喘着粗气压在哥哥身上，下面还在慢慢抽送着，直到精液都挤出来才肯退出去。哥哥被他折腾的连说话的力气都没有，好半天才小小地呻吟了一声，黏糊糊说，你好沉，下去……

狼崽子是吃得好饱，但哥哥这样可口，吃一次哪里够啊。

吴世勋就着这个姿势撞了撞张艺兴腿间的柔软，捏了捏奶尖，听着哥哥的闷哼声，说：“再来一次，不然兴儿不会出奶。”

……简直浑话！

张艺兴乜了一眼，软着腿要下床洗澡，吴世勋拉住他，冲门使了个眼色。

“啊？”

“都在外面呢。”

啊？？？那、那不是都听到了？？？

“所以说等会儿再出去。”

“哦……”

“那就再来一次。”

“……沙包大的拳头看见了吗？！”

“看见了看见了。”

“喂……吴……世勋……”

数月后。

吴世勋躲在角落看完了张艺兴新歌的MV。

啊，真是，又露肉，又露，又露。

狼崽子牙痒痒肚饿饿，想吃哥哥的奶尖。但他很酷，很酷的男人，不能流于表面。他点开评论，板着脸发了两个字：很好，大拇指emoji。

张艺兴回评速度很快，夸吴世勋中文进步很大，不错，大拇指emoji。

狼崽子笑成一朵花，点开KKT跟哥哥私聊。

想吃，舌头emoji。

半天才等来哥哥的回信，拳头emoji。

吴世勋正想着再说点儿什么，张艺兴的下一条消息跳进手机：好吧，但是轻点儿，气气emoji。

狼崽子高兴了，收起手机转头望着窗外夜色。

快点吧，快点日出日落吧，快点，就能见到那个叫张艺兴的人了。


End file.
